cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Aarok Bactamark
"Remember Me, For we Shall Meet Again, May the Force be with You." -- Aarok Bactamark Aarok Bactmark fought in the Clone Wars, and Galactic Civil War. He was a Fierce Jedi General, Warrior, Tactician, Duelist, and Overall Leader. He survived Order 66, and Fled to Felucia, until the Rebel Alliance was born. He served in the war, and was at the Battle of Endor. After the war ended, He Served on the New Jedi Council, 3rd to Luke Skywalker, And Kyle Katarn. He retired from the order, and moved to Felucia, and remained there until he passed to the Force and became a Force Spirit, with the help of Master Yoda, and Master Kenobi. Events not in order. Repeat, events not in order. Thank you for your cooperation. :) -Discovery- Aarok lived on Coruscant with his family in their estate, but when he was 11 months old, He showed his 1st sign of Force Potential. When he was 3, he was visited by Cin Drallig and Terra Sinube. He was taken to the Jedi Temple at age 4 and a half. He passed the firsts test with ease. -Training- He was selected to train, and trained as a Youngling until he was 6. He then was selected as a padawan, but 1st he had to pass "The Gathering." He passed well, faced his darkest foes, and came out on top. he crafted his 1st Lightsaber, and returned to Coruscant. He was chosen by Master Cin Drallig, who taught him well, and taught him everything about Lightsaber Combat, and the Force, that he knew. Aarok and Master Drallig went on many missions and at the age of 18, He was told he was ready for the trials. -Knighthood- He completed the trials and overcame His greatest fears, and Was finally made, a Knight! He continued learning and teaching Younglings, until the time of, "The first battle of Geonosis" came round. -The first battle of Geonosis, Short version- He faught in the battle and saw many brothers and sisters fall, but he knew The Jedi would prevail! -More Teaching- After the battle was over, he realized, he could use a little more teaching, so he found Master Skeeto Transmark and asked for continued guidance. They fought together on Umbara, and Faced Darth Maul and Savage Opress together, and succeeded. After that he knew his time of learning was finally complete. He and Skeeto remained great friends throughout their service in the Order. -A Padawan, then lost- Soon after the battle, Aarok accepted his 1st Padawan, Roy Rill. He trained him well, and taught him everything he knew, but unfortunately, Roy was killed by a Rogue Bounty Hunter, early in his training. Aarok was sad and mourned his padawan's loss, but knew he would see him again, one day. Aarok began meditation, daily, sometimes 3 or 4 times a day, to take his mind off of Roy's loss, but in visions that he saw, he discovered that Roy was one the Force, but he was something more. what, Aarok never discovered. Battle of Orto Plutonia Aarok was contacted by Anakin Skywalker, and selected to go on the Mission, to free Orto Plutonia from Separatist control, and rid the system completely. They succeeded in thier efforts, and defeated the Seppies, sending them running, with minimal casualties on thier side. Aarok flew in the space battle, commanding a squadron of fighters, who were knocking out the Munificent Frigates, left and right. The Space battle was short, but the republic won. Then, onto the forces on the ground. Aarok flew side by side with Anakin and helped destroy the Beetle Transport, and also knocked out 87% of the droid fighters and bombers. Once the ship was destroyed he returned to Coruscant, until the next battle. Battle of Umbara Shortly after the battle of Iceberg Three, Aarok was chosen to help in the battle on Umbara. He fought next to Anakin, but was transferred to another Battlezone shortly before Krell arrived. Aarok was tasked with clearing Secret Bunkers throughout the planet. He destroyed all but one, when he recieved a transmission from Captain Rex, asking for help with General Krell. Aarok was confused by this, but was on his way anyway. Just before Aarok arrived to help deal with Krell, he recieved word that Krell was dead, and was ordered to return to the task at hand. This was when Aarok received Help from Skeeto Transmark for an Ancient Sith Academy, hidden away, but discovered by a Republic Spy. Aarok embarked on the mission with Skeeto and it was a success. Halfway through the Academy, they ran into a Sith warrior know as, Varad Zagg. They fought him, and defeated him easily. Before they got to the end, they sensed a disturbance in the Force, a Great one. they realized it was none other than Darth Maul and Savage Opress. they fought and waged an Epic duel against the 2, but Aarok and Skeeto came out on top, and Maul and Savage ran away like Cowards. Skeeto & Aarok also found a Sith Holocron, which they returned to Coruscant with to speak with Master Yoda about it. Battle of Iceberg Three A little while before the Battle of Umbara, Aarok journeyed to Iceburg Three and was given a mission. discover the problems going on, and fix them. After Aarok defeated the droids in space, he landed on the planet and spoke to Commander Danz, Plo Koon's Right Hand Man. After he Landed and spoke with both Danz and Plo, he was tasked with Helping Commander Wolffe defend the transports and give time for them to escape. They succeeded, and everyone escaped, but not before Grievous landed. He waged an Epic Duel, but Aarok came out on top. Aarok Force pushed him to the ground, giving enough time to escape in his Starfighter.